


Right Time

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: Danny’s seen that look in Mac’s eyes before.





	Right Time

Danny barreled into the locker room cursing his soaking wet clothes and the weather. So focused on getting warmed up and dry he almost ran into Mac who was standing in front of an open locker. 

“Sorry, Mac, didn’t see you there.” Danny opened his own locker and started to strip. “You get caught in the rain as well?” 

He left his shirt and undershirt in a sodden pile on the floor. 

Mac finished buttoning his shirt. “No. I had a run in, literally, with one of the techs while holding a coffee.” 

“Better that than having your crime scene almost washed away from an unexpected storm. Luckily we were almost done when it started to rain.” 

Danny toed off his shoes while starting to undo his belt. Feeling Mac’s eyes on him he looked up. His breath hitched at the expression on Mac’s face. The same one he’d caught glimpses of from time to time. The same hunger and want he was feeling, the heat that simmered between them whenever they were in close proximity to each other. 

Without even being aware of moving, Danny found himself standing in front of Mac. He half expected Mac to step back and make some comment to diffuse the heat between them. 

Mac didn’t. 

Instead, he moved forward, head tilting as their mouths met. An eager participant as much as Danny was. 

He slid his arms around Mac, deepening the kiss, only to have Mac push him back gently. 

“You’re wet, Danny, and cold.” Mac touched Danny’s cheek, his fingers warm against his cool skin. “Not to mention we’re still at work. Go shower and change. And, after work, we’ll try this again.”

He left the locker room. Danny stood there shivering, a wide grin on his face and anticipation warming his belly.


End file.
